In a conventional shoe manufacturing method, a shoe is usually spliced from multiple shoe pieces, as disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 8,572,866. However, with the evolving changes and trends of the footwear manufacturing industry, knitted/woven shoes have become available, such as Nike™ Free Run Flyknit. Patents associated with knitted footwear may be referred from the U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2015/0223561, 2015/0250256, 2016/0058099, 2016/0089578, 2016/0219966, 2016/0208421 and 2017/0000216. Further, the European Patent No. 2805638A1 discloses a footwear and knitting method for knit a fabric. Although the footwear is seamlessly woven by a flat knitting machine, the footwear completed using the European Patent No. 2805638A1 is identical to the foregoing patents; that is, a surface of the shoe does not include any decoration pieces nor installation pieces, in a way that the shoe body can present different patterns only through weaving patterns of the surface. If decoration pieces or installation pieces are needed due to design requirements, at least one process on the shoe body is needed to secure the decoration pieces or installation pieces on the shoe body. Thus, not only original aesthetic features of the knitted shoe may be sabotaged but also several additional production processes in the manufacturing of the shoe are resulted.